Ali en Gri'shak's bootreis
by Taco
Summary: Een zonsondergang en twee ervaren avonturiers...


Ali en Gri'shak zijn net met een boot uitgevaren vanuit Omaru, op weg naar het zuiden om haar vader af te zetten. Na de boot verkend te hebben, stan ze beiden op het achterdek te mijmeren onder het genot van een glas wijn voor Ali en een glas Mlap voor Gri'shak, tijdens een mooie zonsondergang...

Gri'shak: Prachtige zonsondergang...waarschijnlijk een van de laatste voordat een slachting gaat beginnen voor ons.

Alie leunt met haar ellebogen op de reling terwijl ze het glas wijn in een hand heeft. Ze staart naar de zonsondergang en zucht.

Alie: "Ja, dan zullen we niet meer van de zonsondergang kunnen genieten zoals nu. De vorige keer dat ik deze reis maakte was in omgekeerde richting, naar Omaru toe. We schieten goed op, denk ik zo. Pelor is met ons. En dit is beter dan die reis door de portals."

Ze gruwelt en rilt alleen al bij de herinnering aan haar vorige reis door het portaal. Beelden van de het monster dat zich voordat als de vriendin van Questor, de ontploffing van Gramber en het moeras.

Gri'shak rilt, hij heeft veel meegemaakt in zijn leven, meer dan de meeste ooit van zullen horen, maar die...plek...nee, zoiets hoopt hij nooit meer mee te maken...

Gri'shak:"Ja...de portals...Ik blijf erbij het is een te gevaarlijke manier om mee te reizen."

Hij neemt een grote slok van zijn Mlap, voor hij verder gaat. Als hij nu terug denkt aan de reis door het portaal, waarbij hij zag hoe Gramber zichzelf opblies, Alie stierf en Questor zijn eigen vrouw aanviel, kan hij niets anders doen dan rillen. Iets dat niemand bij een man met zijn ervaring en van zijn postuur zou verwachten.

Gri'shak:"En Questor en Gramber twijfelden geen moment over terug te gaan erdoorheen. Ze leken wel...verslaafd...aan het sterven..."

Gri'shak schudt langzaam zijn hoofd in ongeloof over zijn eigen woorden, starend in zijn glas, terwijl hij de Mlap erin rond laat draaien.

Alie werpt een terluikse blik op haar reisgezel en zucht. Een frons ligt op haar voorhoofd.

Alie: "Gramber wilde vooral z'n magische voorwerpen terug hebben, geloof ik zo. En dat is de plek waar hij ze is kwijtgeraakt. Of ie ze kan terug vinden in dat moeras is nog maar de vraag en of ie lang genoeg leeft daar om ze te vinden. En Questor deed het gewoon voor de kick. Ik zou dat risico niet nemen als ik hem was. Ik bedoel: Niselya is zwanger.

Ze schudt haar hoofd en draait zich om terwijl ze naar het dek van de boot kijkt en alle matrozen die aan het werk zijn. Daarna drinkt ze haar glas wijn leeg.

Alie: "Het is maar goed dat je Argh met hen hebt meegestuurd om op ze te passen. Je weet het maar nooit met die twee.

De kapitein komt het dek op en loopt naar het stuur. Alie krabt even aan haar hoofd en slaat haar mantel dicht om zich heen. De zeewind is toch wel frisjes.

Alie: "Ik denk dat ik even naar de kapitein ga, informeren waar we zijn, hoe het eruitziet en wat we nog kunnen verwachten op deze reis."

Ze glimlacht even en begeeft zich in de richting van de kapitein.

Gri'shak kijkt Alie na terwijl ze met onvaste voet naar de kapitein loopt. 

"Heh," denkt Gri'shak: "ze kan nog steeds niet goed tegen drank."

Hij drinkt, leunend op de reling, zijn Mlap op en vult deze bij uit het kleine vat dat hij mee had genomen voor de reis.

"Geen metaal gaat mee door de portal, tenzij het zilver, goud of een ander edelmetaal is, of magisch is. Dat zei Gramber voor hun eerste reis erdoorheen. Gramber..."

Gramber heeft nu een nieuw lichaam, nadat hij door de explosie in zijn vervloekte boek is terecht gekomen. Het lichaam van een 'vriend' van Ta'anari's.

"Hoeveel last gaan we daar nog mee krijgen?" Vroeg Gri'shak zich af. "Gramber is misschien de meest destructieve van ons allemaal, maar ook vaak onbezonnen wat magie betreft. Hij is verzot op magische voorwerpen en heeft daarmee al eens een vloek over zich heengeroepen. Wat te doen als het een keer misgaat en hij echt vernietigd wordt. Of nog erger, kwaadaardig waardoor wij hem moeten stoppen?"

Gri'shak krijgt direct een vieze smaak in zijn mond. Ondanks alles ziet hij Gramber, Questor en Alie als goede vrienden, en de gedachte dat er met hen iets zou gebeuren maakt hem bezorgd. Hij neemt een slok om de vieze smaak weg te spoelen en kijtk hoe Alie in gesprek is met de kapitein van het schip, haar mantel dicht om zich heen getrokken.

"Misschien is het de drank, maar wat een heerlijke meid is ze toch. Altijd vechtend voor het goede en nooit te beroerd om op avontuur te gaan."

Gri'shak draait zich weer om en staart over de zee uit. "Wees gerust Alie, ik zal ervoor zorgen dat niets jouw overkomt deze reis: Denkt Gri'shak nog terwijl hij ziet dat Alie klaar is met haar gesprek met de kapitein en langzaam terugloopt naar Gri'shak.

Alie loopt richting de kapitein, die zich op het dek nog eens over een paar kaarten gebogen heeft. Ze werpt er een blik op en ziet dat deze niet alleen land en zee kaarten zijn, maar ook van de sterrenhemel.

Alie: "Goedenavond, kapitein. Hoe ziet het er voor ons uit?"

De man kijkt op en tikt even aan zijn hoed. Hij fronst een beetje.  
Kapitein: "Tot zover gaat alles goed, vrouwe. Het weer zit mee. Mijn hartelijke dank dat u voor vertrek de boot en de reis nog gezegend hebt. Het enige waar ik me zorgen over maak is dat er op deze zeeën nog wel eens piraten rondvaren."

Er verschijnt een lach op Alie's gezicht en ze bekijkt de horizon eens. Piraten... Er is geen schip in omstreken dat er op lijkt. Tot nu vaart het schip alleen in de internationale wateren. Ze werpt een blik op Gri'shak, die nog altijd zijn Mlap aan het drinken is. Nee, met hem erbij hoeft de kapitein zich absoluut geen zorgen te maken over zielige piraten.

Alie: "Maakt u zich geen zorgen, kapitein. Ik verzeker u dat u weinig tot geen last van piraten zal hebben zolang heer Gri'shak en ik bij u zijn."

Ze glimlacht nog even en loopt dan terug naar Gri'shak. Ze gaat weer naast hem staan.

Alie: "De kapitein vreest dat we piraten gaan tegenkomen."

Gri'shak grijnst:"Piraten? Kan nog leuk worden! En als we hun schip innemen hebben we meteen een eigen boot." Hij knipoogt naar Alie, maar zijn grijns verdwijnt al snel.

Gri'shak klinkt bedroefd en bezorgd:"Alie...sinds wanneer vind ik het zo makkelijk om anderen te doden? Vroeger, als kind, moest ik er niet aan denken..."

Alie fronst haar wenkbrouwen en kijkt Gri'shak nadenkend aan. Ze kruist haar armen.

Alie: "Weet ik niet. Wanneer ben je er mee begonnen? Wat bracht je er toe om dat te gaan doen?"

Die vragen zetten haarzelf ook aan het denken. Hoewel haar vader altijd dood en verderf zaaide kwam ze daar pas mee in aanraking toen haar moeder zelfmoord pleegde en toen ze een aantal keer het kasteel uit glipte om in de stad rond te lopen.

Pas toen ze leerde om een priester van Pelor te worden nam ze de wapens op en leerde ze hoe ze moest vechten. Er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht toen ze zich de oefengevechten met haar maatje Ledin herinnerde. Maar die glimlach verdween net zo plotseling als ie gekomen was, want toen herinnerde ze zich hoe ze voor het eerst iemand doodde tijdens de rebellie tegen haar vader, waarna ze de stad uit moest vluchten en hoe Ledin stierf nadat ze in de Lich oorlog vochten.

Gri'shak staart een aantal seconden in zijn glas voor hij antwoord:"Ik woonde vroeger in Hangsten, een dorp in het oosten en onder de bescherming van de grootste tempel van Helm, de God van de wachters. Samen met Kellisar deed ik mee aan het toernooi dat door hen werd georganiseerd om de jeugd van het dorp te testen. Het werd gezien als een grote eer om in de tempel te mogen dienen en ik deed dus goed mijn best..."

Gri'shak glimlachte treurig als hij nu terugdenkt aan die tijd.

"Kellisar en ik waren grote rivalen maar naar grotere vrienden geworden tijdens dat toernooi. We mochten allebei naar de tempel komen om daar getraind te worden, maar al snel bleek dat ik me niet kon vinden in het strakke leven in de tempel. Ik miste discipline en reageerde vaak heel impulsief. Na verschijdene gesprekken met priesters en Kellisar besloot ik om weer naar huis te gaan om bij mijn vader in de smidse te werken."

Gri'shak neemt een slok van zijn Mlap en draait het glas rond in zijn hand.

"Mijn vader heeft me leren vechten met de wapens die we maakten in de smidse, al heb ik ook training genoten in de tempel wat me nu nog altijd van pas komt. M'n vader was echter wel erg tegen het gebruik van wapens en zei me dat ik die alleen mocht gebruiken als het echt niet anders kon. Nou...op een nacht kon het niet anders..."

Alie wordt wakker geschud uit haar gedachten als ze Gri'shak zijn verhaal hoort vertellen en luistert aandachtig. Nu begrijpt ze waarom hij Helm zo zeer vereert en er een kapelletje in Bak'Nor's Rock is dat gewijdt is aan Helm.

Alie: "Wat is er gebeurd die nacht?"

Gri'shak gezicht verhard zich en hij spuugt de woorden met minachting uit:"Ondoden..."

Hij slaat met zijn vuist op de reling, de aandacht trekkend van een aantal matrozen, die na het zien van zijn blik echter nsel weer doorgaan met hun bezigheden.

"Ik was op stap geweest met Kellisar om te vieren dat hij een echte priester van Helm was geworden en lag net in bed toen er geschreeuw van buiten kwam. Ik keek naar buiten en zag daar allemaal mensen rondrennen en zombies en skeletten hen aanvallen. Toen hoorde ik een stomp op de deur en sprinte naar beneden. Voor ik de deur had bereikt hoorde ik een gil. Het was mijn moeder..."

Gri'shak neemt nog een slok van zijn Mlap en leegt het glas.

"Ik kwam beneden aan en ik zag dat mijn vader in gevecht was met een aantal skeletten terwijl mijn moeder verstijfd van angst in de hoek stond. Hij gebruikte een tafelpoot als wapen om de skeletten buiten te houden en riep tegen me dat ik de Bat'leth moest gaan halen."

Gri'shak hand dwaalt af naar het wapen dat hij vrijwel altijd bij zich in de buurt heeft. Ondanks hij nu beter is in het vechten met zijn tweehandige zwaard bleef hij het wapen nog regelmatig gebruiken.

"Ik rende weer naar boven om hem van hun slaapkamer te halen, waar hij boven het bed hing en net toen ik weer naar beneden ging zag ik dat mijn vader omsingeld was geworden door zombies en skeletten die via de smidse naar binnen waren gekomen. Hij probeerde ze van mijn moeder weg te houden, maar het waren er teveel..."

Gri'shak begint te stamelen:"Ik...ik probeerde ze...neer te slaan...ze...bij mijn ouders weg te halen...'t waren er gewoon te veel begrijp je...?"

Zijn ogen beginnen vochtig te worden, maar Gri'shak laat ze niet toe. Zijn hele lichaam kookt van woede van wat er die nacht is gebeurd.

Alie strekt een hand naar Gri'shak uit en legt deze voorzichtig op zijn schouder. Maar ze zegt niks. Haar ervaringen als mens en priesteres hebben haar al vroeg geleerd dat in situaties als deze woorden helemaal niks uit maken. En dus wacht ze totdat hij alles wat hij op zijn hart heeft aan haar verteld heeft.

Maar ook bij haar steken herinneringen hun kop op en ze houden haar bezig, terwijl ze haar best doet om zich niet daardoor te laten afleiden. Gri'shak heeft haar nu op dit moment nodig en ze zal er ook voor hem zijn.

Gri'shak knijpt in zijn glas van woede.

"Ik hakte een skelet neer, en nog een en nog een! Bij iedere slag kwam ik dichter bij mijn ouders, tot ik het laatste skelet neersloeg en zag dat bij mijn ouders twee wezens zaten, die ze op aan het vreten waren!"

Gri'shak knijpt nu zo hard dat het glas in zijn handen kapot springt. Niet lettend op zijn bloedende handen gaat hij door met zijn verhaal.

"Nu weet ik dat het ghouls waren, maar toen zag ik alleen maar ernstig verdrongen mensen die mijn ouders aan het aanvreten waren. De eerste sloeg ik in een keer zijn hoofd eraf, waarna de ander zich sissend omdraaide..."

Alie fronst als ze ziet hoe Gri'shak in zijn woede zijn glas Mlap kapot knijpt. Ze kan zich wel indenken waarom hij zo kwaad is, hoewel ze zelf niet hetzelfde zou voelen als haar vader en stiefmoeder zoiets zou overkomen. Voorzichtig legt ze haar hand op de zijne en murmelt een magische spreuk. Binnen een mum van tijd houden Gri'shak's handen op met bloeden en zijn zijn wonden genezen.

Gri'shak kijkt naar zijn genezen handen.

"Goddelijke hulp...Ja dat heeft de rest van het dorp gered en ons in staat gesteld wraak te kunnen nemen op degenen die verantwoordelijk waren voor de aanval..."

Zijn woede begintweer weg te ebben, de pijn van de scherven maakten het net groter, net zoals alle pijn hem slechts kwader maakt. De genezende kracht van Alie echter, zorgt ervoor dat hij zichzelf weer beter onder controle heeft. Of dit een bij-effect is van de goddelijke genezing, de aanraking van Alie, of het verdwijnen van de pijn, daar staat hij niet bij stil.

Gri'shak kijkt Alie aan en vervolgt zijn verhaal, terwijl hij zijn hand tot vuist balt en ontspant, hangend naast zijn lichaam:"Ik wilde uithalen op dat smerige gebroed van de onderwereld, maar het was sneller en haalde uit met zijn klauwen. Zijn eerste klap kon ik ontwijken, maar de volgende raakte me en ik voelde de kracht uit mijn lichaam verdwijnen terwijl ik op de grond neerviel...Ik was totaal verlamd en de ghoul kwam met zijn stinkende muil vlak bij mijn gezicht."

Gri'shak voelt weer de woede opkomen en vuur brand in zijn ogen.

"Hij draaide mijn hoofd naar mijn moeder toe en zei:"kijk, menssss." gri'shak gebruikte zijn hat of disguise om zijn gelaat te veranderen naar dat van de ghoul die voor eeuwig in zijn geheugen staat gegrift,"kijk, hoe ik je ouders op eet, voor ik jou leven ga eindigen, hahahaha!". 

Enkele bemanningsleden zien dit schouwspel en maken tekens en zeggen gebeden van de goden die ze vereeren en voor de zekerheid ook die ze niet vereren...

Alie slaat haar ogen neer als Gri'shak zijn 'Hat of Disguise' ziet gebruiken om de Ghoul te laten zien die zijn ouders aanviel. Ze slaat haar ogen neer en bibbert. De aanblik van ondoden vindt ze nog altijd verschrikkelijk, hoewel ze er nu al veel gezien heeft.

Alie: "Je was verlamd door zijn aanval? Wie heeft je gered?"

Ze wuift even glimlachend naar de bemanningsleden, zodat ze zich geen zorgen hoeven te maken, en ze zien dat er niks aan de hand is. Ze slaken een zucht van verlichting en gaan door met hun werkzaamheden. Daarna geeft Alie Gri'shak weer al haar aandacht.

Gri'shak ziet Alie rillen en verandert snel weer terug naar zijn eigen verschijning. Het was niet de bedoeling haar te laten schrikken en zijn verandering gebeurde meer als een reflex. Iets dat hem vaker overkomt sinds hij de hat of disguise in zijn bezit heeft.

"Ik was een tijd verlamd en de ghoul sleepte mijn ouders naar het midden van de kamer en legde mij op de tafel, mijn gezicht naar de lijken van mijn ouders gericht. Hij liep om mijn ouders heen, lust in zijn ogen terwijl hij zijn vinger heen en weer liet gaan over hun lichamen, een rijmpje opzeggend om te kiezen wie hij als eerste zou opeten. Uiteindelijk koos hij voor mijn moeder, knielde bij d'r neer en nam haar arm vast klaar om te bijten..."

Gri'shak trekt een grimas, zucht en laat zijn armen langs zijn lichaam vallen en zijn hoofd zakken.

"Ik was nog nooit zo blij met het geluid van galopperende paarden..."

Alie legt een hand op Gri'shak's schouder. Ze fluistert zachtjes terwijl ze naar de bemanning kijkt en glimlacht. Ze weet hoe gek Gri'shak op dat ding is.

Alie: "Ik denk dat je een beetje voorzichtiger moet zijn met je 'Hat of Disguise'. De mensen worden er nogal bang van."

Ze rekt zich effe uit en voelt hoe haar voeten pijn beginnen te doen van al het staan en lopen over het schip. Ze kijkt even om zich heen, maar er is geen stoel ofzo in zicht. Toch blijft ze gewoon staan en leunt wat extra op de reling.

Alie: "Ik kan me voorstellen dat je blij was met het geluid van de paarden. Waren het de priesters van Helm?"

Gri'shak werpt een verontschuldigende blik naar een aantal matrozen waarna hij zich omdraait en ook over de reling leunt.

"Sorry, ik heb het niet altijd door als ik hem gebruik..."

Gri'shak staart naar de golven van de zee. Zijn woede en verdriet beginnen wederom weg te ebben. Zijn emoties zijn de laatste weken al wispelturiger geworden, maar hij denkt er verder niet over na.

"En ja, het waren priesters van Helm. Kellisar kwam de kamer in gerend, de naam roepend van mij en mijn ouders. De blik in zijn ogen toen hij die ghoul gehurkt zag over de lichamen van mijn ouders en toen hij mijn blik opving...Ik had hem nog nooit zo emotioneel gezien. De ghoul sprong op en wilde hem raken, maar zijn harnas beschermde hem van alle aanvallen."

"Door mij gemaakt," dacht Gri'shak niet zonder trots.

"Hij haalde uit met zijn warhammer en verpulverde het hoofd van de ghoul in een machtige zwaai, het onheilige bloed van dat smerige wezen spetterde over me heen."

Alie: "He gatsiedarrie. Je had het bloed van dat monster over je heen zitten? Maar wat een geluk dat Kellisar binnenkwam. Hij zal wel een held voor je geworden zijn."

Ze trekt haar mantel nog wat dichter om zich heen. Misschien had ze zich toch wat warmer aan moeten kleden voor de reis. Maar ja, ze had er rekening mee gehouden dat ze terug naar huis ging, waar het een stuk warmer is.

Er verschijnt een treurige glimlach op haar gezicht wanneer ze aan haar begin tijd als priester denkt.

Alie: "Dat had ik ook een keer."

Gri'shak ziet dat Alie het koud heeft en trekt zijn cape uit en legt deze voorzichtig over haar schouders. Het is een goede wintermantel die hij speciaal voor de reis heeft meegenomen. Gri'shak gebruikt tegenwoordig toch vooral de hat of disguise om hem te voorzien van zijn kleding eisen, al helpt de magie niet echt tegen de kou die begint in te zetten tijdens de zonsondergang.

"Hier, ik heb zelf niet zo'n last van kou. Vertel eens van jouw ervaringen, als je wilt..."

Alie glimlacht even en aanvaard dankbaar de cape van Gri'shak. Ze trekt de cape dicht om zich heen en voelt zich al weer wat warmer worden. Eigenlijk had ze gedacht dat ze nu wel aan kou gewend zou zijn, omdat ze toch al een paar jaar in het noorden rondhangt. Blijkbaar niet dus.

Alie: "Dank je."

Er ontsnapt haar een zucht als ze al haar ervaringen uit het verleden naar boven probeert te halen. Verschillende scenes verschijnen voor haar geestesoog.

Alie: "Pff, er is al zoveel gebeurd in mijn leven. De zelfmoord van mijn moeder, omdat mijn vader een mannelijke erfgenaam wilde en hij haar verdacht van overspel. Toen heeft hij haar verkracht. Daar was ik bij, ik had me verstopt onder het bed. Het was verschrikkelijk. Ik hoorde mijn moeder huilen en schreeuwen terwijl mijn vader bezig was."

Ze knijpt haar ogen dicht. Het is net alsof ze iedere keer als ze eraan denkt dat gegil weer hoort, iedere keer opnieuw. Ze boort haar vingers in de reling.

Alie: "En ik kon niets doen. Ik was nog maar 6 jaar en ik wilde niet dat mijn vader zou ontdekken dat ik in de kamer was. Toen mijn vader klaar was met het verkrachten van mijn moeder ging hij weg en kwam ik onder het bed vandaan. Mam was helemaal in een shocktoestand geraakt. Ze heeft nog om mij geroepen en ook nog de naam van een andere man genoemd. Daarna sprong ze uit het raam en lag ze dood op de grond in de tuinen van het kasteel."

Gri'shak ziet dat Alie het moeilijk heeft en slaat zijn armen om Alie heen en legt haar hoofd op zijn schouders. Zachtjes streelt hij haar haar. 

Alie had het vaker gehad over haar vader, maar dit was de eerste keer dat Gri'shak hoorde over de verkrachting van haar moeder.

"We zullen je moeder wreken Alie, je vader kan je niets meer doen..."

Alie slaat haar armen om Gri'shak heen. Er vormen zich tranen in de hoeken van haar ogen en die druppelen langzaam over haar wangen. Ze denkt aan haar stad en alles wat haar vader daar doet.

Alie: "Nee, hij kan mij niks meer doen. Maar de mensen in de stad wel. En iedere keer dat ze zich verzetten eindigt het in een bloedbad. Ik heb het gezien, ik was erbij. Vlak voordat ik uit Hilliyard City vertrok werd geprobeerd om mijn vader te vermoorden. Dat mislukte, maar mijn vader ontdekte wie het had gedaan en wie het georganiseerd had. De hogepriester van de tempel van Pelor werd op het grote plein opgehangen naast de rebellen, die deel uitmaakten van de rebellengroep de Skirmishers. Op het plein brak een rel uit en de Black Gauntlet richtte er een bloedbad aan. Heel veel burgers zijn op die dag gedood."

Ze denkt terug aan die dag en zucht. Het was verschrikkelijk om te zien hoe Hogepriester Elyas werd vermoord en hoe de bevolking ook gestrafd werd voor de aanslag op Creslin. Zelf had ze ook meegevochten en uiteindelijk de tempel verdedigt tegen de priesters van Cyric en de Black Gauntlet.

Gri'shak gebruikt zijn hat of disguise of grote vleugels te vormen, die hij gebruikt om Alie en hem van het directe zicht te onttrekken, dat dit hoe dan ook aandacht trekt van de bemanning boeit hem niet, haar tranen en verdriet gaat hen niets aan.

Zachtjes blijft hij haar strelen, blij dat hij haar troost kan bieden.

"Er zijn momenten in je leven waar je twijfelt of het het allemaal wel waard is...Of het het waard is om te vechten voor het goede als je ziet dat er zo'n slechte mensen zijn..."

Alie veegt haar tranen weg en blijft tegen Gri'shak aanleunen totdat ze weer wat rustiger is geworden. Ze merkt niet dat hij zijn hat of disguise heeft gebruikt om hen af te schermen.

Alie: "Maar juist daarom moeten we blijven vechten. Die slechte mensen moet een halt toegeroepen worden. Mijn vader moet gestopt worden. Daarom werd ik uit Hilliyard City weggestuurd, zodat ik een sterkere priester kon worden en ervaring kon opdoen en hulp zoeken om mijn vader te stoppen. Want hij kan alleen door hulp van buitenaf gestopt worden."

Gri'shak verkleint de vleugels die hij creeerde met zijn hat of disguise tot ze slechts hun hoofden uit het zicht hielden en drukt Alie dichter tegen zich aan.

"Die hulp heb je nu, daar hoef je je niet druk om te maken. Je bent een van de krachtigste priesteressen van de wereld, waarschijnlijk. En wij zijn ook niet van een kleintje vervaart. Je vader zal vallen, en daarna gaan we eens kijken wat we kunnen doen aan de rest van het Kwaad in de wereld. Ik heb toch al geen behoefte meer om lang op het kasteel te verblijven en wil weer eens actief worden in het bestrijden van het Kwaad, En jouw vader...Dat wordt de eerste halte..."

Gri'shak laat de vleugels verdwijnen, nu hij ziet dat Alie wat gekalmeerd is. Vlak vordat ze weg zijn, merkt hij nog op, dat de vleugels die leken te zijn van een witte duif, of de engel die ze ooit eens zagen, toen deze een wapen aan Questor aanboodt.

Alie glimlacht en zucht. Het is lang geleden dat ze zo gestaan heeft met een vriend. De laatste keer was toen Ledin, haar beste vriend en reisgenoot, nog leefde. Dat was tijdens de Lichwar, toen ze in het leger van Omaru vochten. Vlak voor een groot gevecht hadden ze troost bij elkaar gezocht.

Dat was hetzelfde als zij en Gri'shak nu deden, realiseert ze zich. De laatste paar maanden hebben ze veel meegemaakt en vooral dat wat in de portals gebeurde was traumatisch. Dat heeft hen dichter bij elkaar gebracht en ook weer belangrijke dingen laten zien en duidelijk gemaakt.

Ze maakt zich een beetje lost zodat ze Gri'shak aan kan kijken.

Alie: "Ja, op het kasteel en in het dorp loopt alles toch lekker. Daar hoeven we ons geen zorgen over te maken. Er valt nog genoeg voor ons te doen in de wereld. Misschien kunnen we een keer bij jou thuis langsgaan. Maar de eerste halte is mijn vader. We zullen hem verslaan."

Er verschijnt een grijns op haar gezicht.

Alie: "Hij zal niet weten wat hem overkomt."

Gri'shak grijnst terug, opgelucht dat Alie weer kan lachen.

"Ha! Nee, dat zal hij zeker niet." Gri'shak geeft Alie nog een knuffel en blijft genieten van dit moment.

Alie's ogen glinsteren en ze heeft weer haar normale goede humeur terug. Ze kijkt weer over de reling uit naar de zee, terwijl ze dicht tegen Gri'shak aan blijft leunen. Ze slaakt een zucht van tevredenheid.

Alie: "Denk je dat het wel goed gaat met Questor en Gramber en Argh? Ze zullen vast en zeker niet zo'n mooi uitzicht hebben als wij en het zeker niet zo rustig hebben als wij."

Gri'shak kan een lach niet onderdrukken:"Ha! Die twee dwazen? Die zijn waarschijnlijk door die poort heengegaan en vervelen zich nu de barsten in een of andere stinkende stad, terwijl wij van dit prachtige uitzicht kunnen genieten! En dan heb ik het niet alleen over de zonsondergang..."

Alie begint te lachen en schudt haar hoofd: "Je hebt gelijk. Ze zullen het echt niet lang hebben volgehouden en om die magische voorwerpen daar te vinden lijkt me zo moeilijk. Je weet niet wat je daar moet geloven."

Even knippert ze met haar ogen als ze Gri'shak's laatste woorden hoort en daar wordt ze stil van. Ze weet niet goed hoe ze die moet interpreteren en het blijft in haar hoofd rondspoken.

Gri'shak ziet Alie met haar ogen knipperen, nadat zijn laatste woorden tot haar doordrongen en schrikt er wat van. Snel wendt hij zijn gezicht af, bang dat hij iets heeft gezegd dat hij niet had moeten zeggen...

"Ehm...Ja...ehm...Das waar ja..."

Snel zoeken zijn ogen naar iets dat hij kan gebruiken als afleiding, terwijl hij Alie loslaat. Hij wijst snel een matroos aan die op het dek staat.

"kijk dat ziet er uit als een man met lang haar, maar zou even goed een eh...zeeehond kunnen zijn of zo..." Zegt Gri'shak met een zenuwachtig lachje terwijl zijn ogen kosten wat het kost het contact met die van Alie proberen te vermijden...

Alie opent haar mond om iets te zeggen als Gri'shak haar loslaat, maar er komt geen geluid uit. Ze grijpt naar zijn hand, maar mist en merkt dat hij haar niet meer probeert aan te kijken. Alie bijt op haar onderlip.

Alie: "Gri'shak, wat is er? Waarom..."

Ze slaat haar ogen neer en trekt een beetje aan haar kleren, terwijl ze rondjes met een van haar enkels draait.

Alie: "Ik..."

Maar er komt geen zinnig woord over haar lippen. Alie kan zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Ze is weer ontzettend klunzig bezig, het zal wel weer een van die dagen zijn. Het is alleen raar dat ze zich nu weer klunzig voelt in de aanwezigheid van Gri'shak. Dat had ze ook toen ze zich nog maar net bij zijn groep had aangesloten. Dit was echter een beetje anders en ze kon er maar niet achter komen wat er nou precies was.

De schrik vliegt Gri'shak naar het hart, "ze heeft het gemerkt! O nee!" denkt hij. Alle tijd dat Gri'shak Alie al kent heeft hij een zwak voor d'r gehad. Hij heeft vaker een aantrekking gevoeld tot andere vrouwen, maar dit liep steeds op niets uit. Ondanks zijn zelfvertrouwen, heeft hij problemen met vrouwen, zeker als hij meer om ze gaat geven dan een gewone vriendschap.

Gri'shak begint te stamelen:"Alie...ik..."

Gri'shak kijkt in de ogen van Alie, en durft ineens niet meer en begint zich om te draaien, zijn hoofd omlaag.

Alie bijt op haar onderlip, totdat deze een beetje begint te bloeden. Ze trekt nerveus aan haar reiskleding. Als ze ziet dat Gri'shak zich van haar af draait, wordt ze bleek in haar gezicht. Er komt geluid uit haar mond, maar het is meer gepiep, als van een klein meisje.

Alie: "I..Ik heb toch niks fout gedaan, he?"

Ze kan zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Als ze iets fout gedaan had, dan zou ze nu wel gebrom van hem horen. Zoals die keer dat ze vergeten was dat ze een Ring of Waterwalking had terwijl ze over de rivier vlogen in Arboria. Of dat ze iets had om makkelijk vuur mee te maken, terwijl net uren geprobeerd was om een vuurtje aan te maken.

ri'shak draait zich met een rood hoofd weer terug naar Alie en kijkt haar slechts heel vluchtig aan.

"Nee, Alie..."

Hij draait zijn ogen weer weg, maar ze komen meteen weer terug omhoog.

"Alie, je lip!"

Gri'shak neemt haar kin voorzichtig tussen zijn wijsvinger en duim van rechterhand en brengt hem wat hoger.

"Je bloed..."

Gri'shak heeft zijn gezicht nu nauwelijks tien centimeter van het gezicht van Alie...

Ze knippert even met haar ogen, maar durft niet weg te kijken. Als Gri'shak haar kin aanraakt en optilt is het net alsof er een bliksemschicht door haar heen trekt.

Alie: " Ik bloed?"

Voorzichtig brengt ze haar hand naar haar lip en ziet dat ze inderdaad bloedt. Alie lacht een beetje nerveus. "Ik wist niet dat ik zo hard gebeten had."

Er verschijnt een rode blos op haar wangen en ze slaat haar ogen neer. Op dat moment merkt ze dat haar adem inhoudt.

Gri'shak kan zich niet meer inhouden. Al die maanden dat hij Alie kent heeft hij altijd al een zwak voor haar gehad en nu ze zo'n intieme verhalen hebben gedeeld en echt alleen met z'n tweetjes zijn op het dek van dit schip...Een prachtige zonsondergang gaande...

Gri'shak begint zijn gezicht naar voren te leunen en sluit zijn ogen...

Alsof ze in een trance is, of uit instinct reageert slaat Aliena haar armen om Gri'shak's nek en drukt haar lippen op de zijne. Even vergeet ze waar ze is, waarnaar ze op weg is en wat ze moet gaan doen. Voor enkele momenten bestaat de wereld niet meer, noch Hilliyard City, noch haar vader en half broer en alle problemen die zij veroorzaken.

De kus duurt maar enkele seconden en dan laat Alie Gri'shak weer los. Het duurt even voordat ze zich helemaal bewust van wat er is gebeurd en dan knippert ze weer even met haar ogen. Er verschijnt een glimlach op haar gezicht, maar die is weer net zo snel verdwenen als ie gekomen was.

Ze kijkt weer uit over de zee en wordt direct weer terug geworpen in de realiteit. Haar ogen zijn weer gericht op de taak die eerst uitgevoerd moet worden. Maar ze zegt geen woord en blijft stil, verzonken in haar eigen gedachten.


End file.
